Why me
by adambh
Summary: Link/???, Adam/Malon, and some Saria/Milo (I want to know if you want me to continue or stop altogether?)
1. Love?

Why me  
  
As I was walking through the forest I saw Saria playing her fairy ocarina while dancing on the stump where she would usually sit while we talked. I silently walked up to see her green hair waving through the air. As her body span and twirled started to play my ocarina.  
  
Saria: "Oh hi link" blushing a deep shade of red  
  
I was mesmerized by her beautiful green eyes staring into mine I tried to stop staring but I couldn't help it she was so beautiful and her eyes were so loving.  
  
Saria: "I SAID HELLO LINK!!!"  
  
Link: "huh, oh hi Saria"  
  
Saria: "How have you been? Defeat any evil emperors lately?" while giggling  
  
Link: laughed "nope, it's been quite lately giving me a chance to settle down lately and get a chance to visit my friends"  
  
Ever since Link defeated Ganondorf seven years ago things have been nice and peaceful. Link has decided to go visit all of his friends and start with Saria, his closest friend who had been around ever since he was left to be taken cared for by the Deku Tree, who had sadly died and started his quest.  
  
Saria: Link I need to tell you something  
  
Link: What is it Saria?  
  
Saria: Link I.I.I love you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you want me to finish than review!!! 


	2. Or Does She?

Link was astounded when he heard those words but then he remembered Saria was the one that said them.  
  
Link: "Saria I love you to but..."  
  
  
  
Saria: "But what Link?" in a concerned tone  
  
Link: "But I love you as a sister not as a girlfriend. And the reason is you're, well, a Kokerie and you can't grow up. I'm sorry, we can still be friends right?"  
  
Saria: "It's alright Link I know I'm a Kokerie and I can't grow up but if I could would you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Link: "Of course Saria I love so much and if you could grow up I would definitely be your boyfriend!"  
  
Saria: "Link after you beat Ganon did you make a wish upon the triforce?"  
  
Link: "No, why?"  
  
Saria: "Than we can wish that all the Kokerie's can grow up and age for there lost time!"  
  
Link: "YEAH THAT WOULD WORK!!!"  
  
Saria: "Then let's get to it!"  
  
Link/Saria: "ALRIGHT!!!"  
  
They went to the temple of time where the triforce is held. When they finally arrived they made there wish and when Saria grew she looked as if she was 19 which she was and Link was 20 (for those who didn't know). When they were done they went to the forest and Saria saw a good looking man about 22.  
  
??? : "Saria? Is that you?"  
  
Saria: "Milo? Milo you look sooooo handsome would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
  
Link's heart sank, the woman he loved and loved him back just asked Milo, his worst enemy, to be her boyfriend. Milo on the other hand looked as he had just won 1,000,000 rupee's.  
  
Milo: "YOU BET I WILL SARIA!!!"  
  
Saria: "GREAT!!!"  
  
Link ran off with tears streaming down his face, he didn't know where he was going he just wanted to get as far away from them as he could. He ended up at Lon Lon Ranch and started crying into his hand and all of the sudden Malon appeared.  
  
Malon: "Link? Link what's wrong?" in a voice that sounded like a mixture of sadness and concern  
  
Link: "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!" he yelled  
  
  
  
BABABA what will happen next? 


	3. Adam?

Malon: "Link, Why you being like this to me? Did I do something wrong?" about to cry  
  
Link: "Malon I'm sorry it's just that Saria loved me and when she figured out a way to get older so I could love her back she went out with Milo instead"  
  
Malon: "Link I'm so sorry I didn't know"  
  
??? : "Hello anybody there?"  
  
Malon: "Who is that?"  
  
A mysterious and hansom boy comes out of the shadows.  
  
??? : "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself my name is Adam Hart. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Malon"  
  
Link: "ADAM HART!!! YOU'RE THE FAMOUS WARRIOR FROM THE EAST WHO TRAVLES MANY TOWNS IN SEEK OF ADVENTURES!!!"  
  
  
  
Adam: "Yes that would be me"  
  
  
  
Malon: "How do you know of me?"  
  
  
  
Adam: "I use magic and spells of power beyond what you know of and I have come here in request of a horse"  
  
  
  
Malon: "Take a look around"  
  
  
  
Adam: "Which one is your fastest one that is for sale?"  
  
  
  
Malon: "That would be Pyro he is 300 rupees"  
  
  
  
Adam: "Only here's 500"  
  
Link: "How did you get so many?!"  
  
Adam: "A lot of hard work, oh and Malon here's a tip" flips Malon a golden rupee  
  
Malon: "thank...you I..I can't thank you enough"  
  
Adam: "No sweat, Oh shit not again!!!" a flock of girls chase after him "will you please hide me? Please before they find me!"  
  
Malon: "No problem but it will cost you"  
  
Adam: "Anything!!!"  
  
Malon: "A date"  
  
Adam: "Fine, just hide!!!"  
  
Malon brings Adam to her room and hides him under the bed.  
  
Flock of Girls: "Hey where's Adam?"  
  
Malon/Link: "He went that way" both point in different directions  
  
One of the girls: "Let's find him gal's  
  
Gal's: "Yeah!!!" 


	4. The Past

Malon: "Ok Adam you can come out now"  
  
Adam: "whew, that was a close one, thanks for the help Malon"  
  
Malon: "No problem, now for the date"  
  
Adam: "Uhhh Malon, what exactly do you have planned exactly for our date?"  
  
Malon: Gives Adam a seductive looks "Ohhh, you'll see Adam you'll see"  
  
Malon takes Adam to Kakariko village while Link fallows as they go into a new restaurant that was just completed a few days ago.  
  
Adam: "Wow I can't believe I'm getting to go on a date with the girl of my dreams" Malon: "Awe thanks Adam that's so sweet and I'm single to"  
  
Adam: "Wow you are, I'm so happy would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
Malon: "YES, ADAM I WOULD LOVE TO!!!"  
  
Suddenly Link got the day-sa-voo feeling again the words repeated in his head "YOU BET I WILL SARIA!!!" Link ran inside, congratulated Adam and Malon, wished them a great life as boyfriend and girlfriend, and ran to the castle to see his first love, Zelda.  
  
Zelda: "Link, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sheik: "Yeah Link what are you here for?"  
  
Link: "Sheik, I though you and Zelda were the same person?"  
  
Zelda: "We were but I got lonely when you left to see Saria so I made him and me two different people"  
  
Link: "Oh, well Zelda I'm back because, well, Saria, she became older with my wish on the triforce for all Kokerie to actually age and age for their lost years also. I wished that because she said she loved me and it turned out that she was just using me so she could go out with Milo" he said bursting into tears  
  
Zelda: "Link I'm so sorry, but I must admit that I'm also really happy because that gives us another chance together. Why did you break up with me any way? All you did was tell me that we shouldn't see each other any more and ran to Kokerie village"  
  
Link: "Well I heard you talking with someone and..  
  
  
  
*****~~~~~~~~~~***Flash Back***~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
  
  
Oh Samuel I love you, be careful, and come back soon brother. Link had over hear part of the conversation by the door that was cracked just enough for him to hear. When he heard the words "I love you" he ran off to his room.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Link went to Zelda's room they were to be married that day and every one they knew were to attend Link went stepped inside and saw Zelda in her wedding outfit ready to be his wife.  
  
Link: "Zelda we need to talk"  
  
Zelda: jumps up and looks behind her to see that it was only Link "Link you scared me, what is it that we need to talk about honey?" in a concerned voice  
  
Link: "Zelda I can't see you any more please don't go after me once I leave, I love you and I always will" tears streaming down his cheeks  
  
Zelda: "Link, don't go!"  
  
Link had already left and Zelda flung herself into her pillow and cried until she had no more tears left to cry and Link could hear her say "Link, I love you to I always have and always will". That made Link so depressed that he wasn't able to look at another woman's face that is, until he met up with Saria again. 


	5. The Truth and New Love

Zelda: "Link, that was my brother his real name isn't Samuel its Shane and he is going out with a great woman named Samantha who is like a sister to me"  
  
Link: "Oh my God, you mean that I went away for no reason what so ever?!"  
  
Zelda: "Yes!"  
  
Link: "Zelda, I'm so sorry I thought you were cheating on me"  
  
Zelda: "Link I would never cheat on you I love you with all my heart"  
  
Sheik: "Yeah Link all she has been doing is talking about you for the last 2 years and was really hurt when you left"  
  
Link: "Shut up Sheik, stay out of this"  
  
Sheik: "Make me!"  
  
Zelda: "Sheik wrong person to say that to"  
  
Sheik: "Oh shit!"  
  
Link took out a Light arrow and kills Sheik by shooting him in the heart.  
  
Zelda: "Link, what have told you about killing my friends?!"  
  
Link: "To not do it"  
  
Zelda: "So what are you going to do?"  
  
Link: "Revive him?"  
  
Zelda: "Correct"  
  
Link: "Awwwwww"  
  
Link uses his revive technique to bring back Sheik and then Sheik walks up to Zelda and kisses her. She blushes and kisses him back.  
  
Link: "I guess you to make a better couple than me and Zelda, goodbye my love"  
  
Link goes to Lake Hylia and lies down by the tree on the island in the middle of the lake. He sees some bubbles coming out of the water and is ready for a battle. Then Princess Ruto pops out of the water. Link sighs of relief glad that he didn't have to fight a monster at a depressing time like this. Ruto hasn't seen him yet and is admiring the view. Link has always had a thing for Ruto it's just that he forced himself to love Zelda for he was afraid he would be kicked out of the kingdom if he didn't return her love.  
  
Ruto: "What a great view, I wish Link was here to share it with me. Ohhh I love him so much but he loves Zelda not me"  
  
Link: "What makes you think that?" 


End file.
